User talk:Nayhem
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlefield Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cerbere Landing page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bondpedia (Talk) 11:18, December 14, 2009 Category work Attempting to clean up the flow of categories. Let me know if I've broken something.Nayhem 01:12, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :While your intentions are good, I'm afraid you might want to familiarize yourself with the categories section of our manual of style, which outlines the preferred style for categories. In particular you will realize that categories such as Category:Vehicles should not be removed from relevant articles. Your reformatting of Category:Battlefield 2 vehicles to Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 is, however, very helpful - 13:53, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::If you want a task to do, perhaps you could recategorize everything in Category:Weapons of Battlefield into Category:Weapons? - 14:25, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry about the trouble. And yes, I was considering looking over weapons next. Thanks for the heads up. - Nayhem 23:01, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Personally, the use of an overarching 'Categories' category seems wasteful. The and pages already serve this function. I also believe it would be much better to list only terminal categories, and to list them before game categories, since certain weapons and equipment may be used in a later game, and the no-edit category section on every page favors adding to the end. - Nayhem 06:18, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ... You should just use AutoWikiBrowser, it'll take a lot less time to substitute categories that way. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:34, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :As soon as I find out how to get permission to use here (and how the tool itself works)… - Nayhem 23:59, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Quality A veteran of this wiki i presume? no wonder why you edit so good. you might see a nomination if you keep up this work Zephalian 08:27, September 8, 2011 (UTC) P.S im not an admin :Actually, no. It's been a while since I first found the site. Just recently I decided to take some free time to fix what needs it. I have been editing Wikipedia for a lot longer, and some other Wikia projects, but quite irregularly. I do like organizing things, and that AWB tool is pretty useful, too. - Nayhem 08:31, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Cool, the wikipedia has so many open choices, that i cannot possibly keep up, and by the way you show the aspects of an admin and your alot like the previous UOTM. Zephalian 08:32, September 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Categories Nah, you're doing some great work, but categories are a wierd thing. Basically, what we do with categories is we try to keep them simple. If we make categories simple, such as having just a basic Weapons of Battlefield 2 category, we don't need to make an Assault Rifles of Battlefield 2 category for weapons like the M16 and the L85, as we can put that information in templates and in the page itself. Hence the reason for reverting the Expansion Maps of BF2 back to Maps of BF2. But, some great work with the new pages. - 12:59, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :It has to be said, going through categorizing things is, I think, soooooooooo tedious. Well done for getting on and doing it - 13:06, September 10, 2011 (UTC)